


Drunk

by BravoCube



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Making Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Arthur almost does something stupid while drunk with his frenemy. Old reupload, this was a gift.





	Drunk

Arthur stumbled up the stairs to his apartment. His eyebrows knotted together as he tried to focus on the lock of the door. God damn it why did it look like there was two other locks. He swayed back and forth but tried desperately to keep himself from falling over. His breath smelled like alcohol as well. There was no doubt about it. Arthur James Kirkland was drunk as a skunk. This wasn’t uncommon but Arthur bringing someone back with him wasn’t. His eye twitched as I heard footsteps behind him. 

“Come on Arthur just admit you’re drunker than I am!” Akio giggled like an idiot as he watched him try to unlock the door. Arthur glared at him through his drunken haze. “Over my dead body.” He said. Akio sighed and threw his hands up in an “Oh well” sort of gesture. “If you can’t get the door open, your drunker then me and your forever the lightweight I knew you were.” “Sod off.” Arthur mumbled softly.

He finally got the key in the lock and opened the door. The two drunk young men went inside the apartment. Akio impishly swung himself back and forth. When he was drunk he was more..blunt to say the least but he was also less apathetic. “Your place looks girly.” He said awkwardly fumbling with his hair and trying to tie it into a ponytail. Arthur rolled his eyes. “Welcome to you as well.” He said bitterly. Akio sat on the couch. “So why’d you let me come with you huh?” Arthur’s anger suddenly faded and he got a blush on his face. His eyes were lidded into a sleepy expression. He walked over slowly and crawled over to Akio. He crawled very...very close. Akio tilted his head. “Are we just gonna stare at each other all night or wha-mphh!” Akio was silenced when Arthur kissed him on the mouth. Arthur pulled away after a few moments. “Stop talking…” He mumbled softly. 

Akio stared at Arthur eyes wide in surprise. After a few moments he drunkenly flopped his head to the side. “Ohh I see! You like me huh? Your pretty cute..” He mischievously laughed and wrapped his arms around Arthur kissing him. Arthur kissed back as well. Many minutes seemed to pass and they sat there kissing. One would think that that they were a long term couple the way they clinged to each other and held the kiss that long. Before anything got too serious however Akio leaned too far to the right falling on the rug. 

There was a crash as he did so and he fell back first. “Owwww!” He whined. Arthur smirked leaning over. “Aww what’s wrong? Could it be that you’re the actual lightweight here?” Akio whined and rubbed the back of his head. “Don’t be mean to me! That really hurt!” He adopted a whiny tone and used the couch arm to help him stand. “I’m not that drunk OK. It wasn’t hard to drink you under the table either!” He stuck his tongue out at Arthur and Arthur looked over offended. “Your pretty until you open your mouth.”

Akio puffed out his cheeks childishly. Akio abruptly straightened out. “Whatever you totally like me! Hehehe...heh...hoo boy..” Akio wobbled and finally passed out. Arthur immediately started laughing and walked over in the same drunken wobbly fashion. “Hah! I’m bloody still standing! Serves you right you pompus fucki..ng..ugh..” Arthur lost balance and fell over everything going black for the evening. The next morning Arthur woke up to a pounding in his head. Trying to stand up made him want to vomit. “Ugh..never again..” He mumbled. Arthur laid on the ground eyes closed as tightly as possible. 

Thank god his curtains didn’t allow a horrid amount of light to come in. He kept his eyes closed until he slowly remembered. It was hazy at first but then he remembered kissing Akio, betting that he could drink more at the bar, and saying he was attractive. That last thing made a shiver run up his spine. He groaned and slammed his forehead into the floor. He had gone and done it again. Well..at least he didn’t steal something like last time. He heard footsteps close to his face and he opened his eyes. Akio was brushing his wet hair. He looked down at him.

“Oh. Your up. Good I was starting to worry.” Arthur squinted at him. “Why is your hair wet?” Akio looked at him. “Huh? Oh yeah. I used your shower.” Arthur shot up. “You wha-!? Fuck my head.” He quickly realized he shouldn’t yell. His headache was screaming at him for it now. Akio shrugged. “I don’t see the problem. I got up like an hour ago, drank some coffee so I’m not as hungover when I go to my shoot. I forgot I had one today so I had to take a quick shower. My job is literally looking good.” Arthur sighed. “Well there’s a place I’m going to have to spray with disinfectant till the end of time..” he mumbled bitterly. 

Akio stared at him an unreadable expression on his face. He then walked over to the window and threw the curtain open. Arthur screeched and covered his face letting a pain filled moan. Akio smiled cheerily and nodded. “Bite me Kirkland!” he cheerfully hopped over him and waved.

“See ya soon! I had fun! We should do it again sometime. I left my number on the fridge so if you wanna call me and ya know..plan some more stuff, call...and um..just so you know..I’m single.” He looked away blushing a bit before he left. Arthur clenched his teeth. “Urgh!” Akio was the most infuriating individual he had ever met. Maybe even worse than Francis. He stood up to see if he could make some coffee. He stared at the number for a bit. Yes he was an absolute douche but he had to admit..he was pretty hot.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Midori and Kichi watched Akio and Arthur argue. It was ridiculous and the two weren’t even sure what they were arguing about. Kichi looked over at Midori. “Do you even know how those two met? They don’t seem to get along at all..” Midori shrugged. 

“He never really told me..he just started talking to him on the phone one day.” Kichi nodded. “Mm..do you think it’s another one of his one night stands?” Midori looked away. “Probably..but thinking about Akio doing that with one of my bests friends is kind of gross..” He mumbled. Kichi laughed patting his back. 

“Well..they are interesting to watch at least..”


End file.
